The Tie
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: "W-Why did you come here?" he asked again, his ruby red eyes locking on the thick lips of Jumin. They were so soft and plush. He could even taste the cherry chapstick on his tongue. "...I came here to play with you. Now be a good kitten and let me."


**So I just wanted to say this before you all start reading: HELLO! This written in 3rd person but it should be viewed in Zen's perspective. I was really trying to show Zen struggling with his desire and his rationality. There is some light BDSM as well so if that is not your preference/makes you uncomfortable, you should not read this story. This smut is long and very thorough so if you prefer smuts to get down to the nitty-gritty quickly, you should not read this story. I hope you enjoy and play Mystic Messenger because it's fun and will ruin your life!**

* * *

Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing evening. Zen's day was anything but pleasant. Bouncing around from meetings to photo-shoots truly stressed him. But with a can of beer-his third to be precise-and a simple record playing in the background, his evening was slowly becoming better. Drops of water cascaded down his pale skin from the hot bath he had taken moments ago. His silver and white locks hung off the couch as his ruby red eyes were fixated on the ceiling. This was what total relaxation must have felt like.

He could hear the sound of the water lightly dripping from the faucet in his bathroom as well as the delicate hum of the air conditioner in his bedroom. Despite the music playing, it was too quiet. In all honesty, Zen was bored. His attention turned towards his phone. He could call the young woman who had recently joined RFA , but the poor thing must have been asleep by now. Looks like it was going to be a another dull-

 _CLICK_.

 _Was that the door?_

Zen tilted his head further back only to realize that the trust fund kid himself had entered his home. Jumin Han. In his typical fashion, his eyes narrowed into a deep glare as the other man slipped off his shoes.

"Yah, what a long day…" Jumin muttered beneath his breath, slipping out of his suit jacket. Zen huffed and crossed his arms, his head turning away from the other male. "You're covered in cat hair. Get out," he hissed, his hand covering his nose to shield the smell of Elizabeth the 3rd. Deep down, Zen was excited to see Jumin-of course he would never admit that to his face. Jumin tossed his briefcase to the side of the recliner before he eased into it, loosening his necktie with a heavy sigh. Zen glanced over to him. His face looked exhausted. His father, the Chairman, had probably tugged him along to another one of his business trips. What a tough life he must live.

"Sit on the floor. The cat hair on your pants is getting everywhere."

"Wine."

"Excuse me?"

Jumin stuck out his hand as he waited for a glass of wine to 'appear' in it. Zen stared at him, his eyes widened in utter disbelief at his bluntness. A scoff lurched from his body as he rolled his eyes. "Yah, I'm not Jaehee! You can pour it yourself!" As soon as those words left his lips, Jumin's cool eyes locked on his. They were hard to read. There was a hint of anger, a hint of annoyance, but something else lingered beneath. A shiver ran down Zen's spine as his eyes faltered away from his powerful gaze, a tint of red appearing upon his cheeks. His hands timidly shook as he poured him a tall glass of wine from his secret stash, handing it over to him. Jumin eyed the glass before taking it, his rough fingers sliding against the back of Zen's soft ones in appreciation. Zen yanked his hand away, his cheeks reddening more as he turned himself away once again.

Swirling the wine around his glass, Jumin stood, his woolen socks carrying him across the floor towards the record player. His head turned to a tilt as he listened to the tune playing. "What is this?" he asked, his eyes locking on Zen's once again. Just like before, Zen faltered away, looking at his manicured nails instead to see if any of them had chipped. "It's Again by Noel...You know, from that popular drama," he responded. Jumin chuckled as his finger slipped the needle off the record. "Don't you have anything else? What about some smooth jazz or something?"

"Unlike you, I stay current with the times...Cat mom," Zen teased, in an attempt to gain his confidence back. Jumin's eye twitched in annoyance at Zen's new amusement with that awful nickname. "I believe I already told you that I don't like that nickname," he pressed, sipping on his wine. The silver and white haired male clicked his teeth in annoyance as he returned his own glass to his lips. "Why did you come here?" he inquired, taking a long sip.

"Elizabeth the 3rd is in Assistant Kang's care at the moment and I didn't want to return to an empty home. Without her, I'm just lost…"

"...Just hearing that makes me want to sneeze."

"Don't disrespect my beloved."

Zen gulped down the rest of his beer, the alcohol coursing through his veins and lightening his mood. He lazily rose to his feet, slinking his way towards his bedroom. "Well I suggest you go back to your empty house and cry over that stupid furball 'cause I'm heading to bed," he stated as he tossed back a gentle wave. With a mighty yawn, Zen turned the corner. He could already picture being engulfed by his thick sheets and the mountain of pillows he had purchased-that was until a powerful hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pressed him against a wall.

"Yah!" he shouted in defiance before his mouth was closed shut. A warm tongue slithered against his as it sampled the beer that stained his mouth. Zen's eyes were shut as he tried to maneuver himself away. But the alcohol made him weak. Rough hands grasped his chin as the foreign tongue traveled deeper and deeper. Zen knew those hands-they were Jumin's! Why was Jumin doing this? Why was he kissing him? And...why did he like it so much? His mind raced as his body began to react in a very suggestive manner. His legs trembled and sweat began to drip down his snow white skin.

A low moan emitted from Zen's chest as his fist lightly pounded against the taller male's chest. It was getting hard to breathe. His mind was fuzzy and perfectly clear at the same time. It was his pride that seemed to be the issue. Whenever Zen's tongue would shyly press against Jumin's to sample his unique taste, his pride would quickly yank it back. Yet, this did not last for long. Soon their tongues entered a heated battle; caressing, prodding, and tasting one another. Zen was unable to hold back the moans that were spilling repeatedly from his body. He no longer had the desire within him to make this stop. Instead, he embraced it.

For far too long, Zen had pushed Jumin away. He annoyed him and was disgusted by his privileged ways. But those things were never true. In truth, he admired him. The way he carried himself as well as the company, the sophisticated way he spoke, the kindness he showed for his employees; he always noticed them. His arms timidly wrapped around Jumin's broad shoulders as his slender leg rose up the side of his slacks as he dived further into these waters.

The Executive Director slowly pulled his tongue from the other male's mouth, his tongue stealing one last sample before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Zen could see the reflected desire in the other male's eyes which confused him even more. The snow white skin of his cheeks and ears were now a bright red from all the sensations circling through his body.

"W-Why did you come here?" he asked again, his ruby red eyes locking on the thick lips of Jumin. They were so soft and plush. He could even taste the cherry chapstick on his tongue.

"...I came here to play with you. Now be a good kitten and let me."

 **t-t-t-t**

Zen attempted to separate his wrists within the complicated knot Jumin had tied them in with his necktie. Alas, it was to no avail. The silk cloth was gentle on his skin yet he wasn't sure if he enjoyed being restricted in such a fashion. He was now on the cold wooden floor as well. Surely the taller male standing above him was enjoying the view very much.

The smirk on Jumin's face said it all. He was clearly aroused, intrigued by seeing the shorter male in such a trapped state-Zen could clearly see that. His eyes were engulfed in Jumin's cool gaze as his rough hands slowly slipped down his person, tugging his freshly steamed button down from within his slacks. The slender fingers of Jumin worked the buttons apart in a slow, agonizing manner till it revealed his toned body.

"Like what you see?" he asked, mocking Zen in a sense. Zen shyly turned his head away, focusing on the individual grooves in the wooden floorboards. "I..I don't care about looks, asshole," Zen feebly mumbled beneath his breath. He could feel Jumin's eyes burning against his flesh, examining the places he planned to kiss and touch till he screamed. And Zen desired all of that as well.

"Hyun…"

His shoulders twitched at the sound of his name spilling past his lips. It compelled him to obey his every whim. Through the long bangs hiding his forehead, those large eyes peered up at the seductive male speaking to him. Cool grey eyes stared deep into his. Those eyes...It felt as if they were dissecting Zen apart.

Jumin's hands reached down and grabbed the loose tail of his necktie, raising Zen's arms high above his head and pressing them against the wall. Zen's eyes wandered over Jumin's form, curious to see what he had planned next for him.

His body was truly beautiful. Despite his lazy attitude towards exercise, Jumin was surprisingly toned. Each ab was well defined and shimmering in the dim lights of the hallway. An image came into his mind of him lying in bed with him, kissing each individual square as he descended down his body. The sound of his zipper gliding down the grooves woke Zen up from his trance.

This was happening. It was actually happening.

Once free from the confines of Jumin's slacks, his semi-aroused member twitched with interest. Zen's face lit up in embarrassment at the sight of it. This was not his first time seeing a naked man, of course-He explored his sexuality through the years-the issue was that it was **his** body.

"I didn't see you as the shy type. Is this your first time experiencing another man?" the arrogant Jumin teased as he rubbed the moist tip across Zen's lip. Zen's eyes squeezed shut as the hot liquid spread across his lips. A powerful odor filled his nostrils as Jumin began to practically apply his sexual fluids like lipstick.

"You have such beautiful lips, Hyun. I can see why people like you…" His tip focused closely upon the thick bottom lip of Zen. He tried his best to turn his head away from him but his head would immediately be greeted by the wall.

It was as if he were a white rabbit trapped by a clever wolf.

"Hyun...You don't seem to be the obedient type. You're supposed to be doing something for me right now…"

Red pupils peeked from behind luscious lashes just as Jumin shoved his member deep down Zen's throat. Zen's eyes widened in surprise as the warm member filled his mouth entirely. Jumin's hips pressed forward till the tip pressed hard against the back of his throat. A loud hiss escaped his lips as he tilted his head back in absolute pleasure. Zen gagged, trying his best to breathe around the thick flesh invading his throat as the other male's pubic hair tickled the tip of his nose.

Zen attempted to take quick breaths, although it was only making matters worse. His wrists writhed in discomfort, his fingers twitched as they tried to scratch the wall, his eyebrows trembled as he could feel lightheadedness creeping in; he needed to breathe. He needed to breathe NOW!

Just then, Jumin slowly pulled his member from within his throat, his body trembling in delight from leaving the moist cavern. Zen coughed violently as air came rushing back into his lungs. Tears welled in his eyes as he glared at the man before him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he practically screamed, saliva trailing down his chin as he continued to catch his breath. Jumin's cheeks were tinted pink as he gazed down at him. From the slight smirk upon his face, he enjoyed seeing Zen in this state. The executive positioned his member in front of Zen's lips once more, gradually losing his patience.

"Suck…"

Zen's bottom lip twitched as he carefully took the tip into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. He wasn't sure how he felt about the current situation. He was absolutely cornered by Jumin. Was it fear that was causing him to respond to his every whim? He had never seen Jumin truly angry before-or display any sort of true emotion for that matter-and he did not wish to see it now.

The movements were timid and gentle, the tip carefully sliding in and out of his lips. Zen tried his best to not let his teeth even graze the sensitive skin of Jumin's member. For a moment, he let his member slide free from his lips, lightly licking the entrance of his urethra before taking it back in. His eyes searched the other male's face, hoping that he was at least satisfied. Subtle grunts could be heard from Jumin as he watched Zen work on his length. Yet, he could feel himself begin to get irritated. Things were going too slow. Yes, it did feel good, however, this was not his type of fun.

"You're going to have to take more in your mouth, Kitten," Jumin instructed down to Zen as he shoved half of his length into his mouth. Zen's body twitched as he moaned from the intrusion in his throat. With eyes squeezed shut, he continued to work on his length, sucking from the tip to halfway. The lower half of Zen's body began to heat up with desire, a slight erection peeking up from his robe. His sucking became more earnest as he wanted to please Jumin more. Jumin's length was thick and long, and Zen's mind raced with all the things it could do to please him. But there was one thing he really wished he could do. He wished he could touch Jumin. To hold his waist, to rest his hands on his abdomen; something at least!

This restraint wasn't his style. Zen is a more passionate and direct. He wanted to hold Jumin close as he pleased him-

NO!

That's not what he wanted at all! He just wanted this to end! He wanted to go back to his relaxing evening alone. Zen forced himself to think about all the cat-hair he was going to have to clean up, the long shower he was going to have to take, and how much he's going to have to avoid Jumin's gaze from now on.

" _Just hurry up and finish!"_ he forced himself to think as he hollowed his cheeks.

Just then, one of Jumin's hands rested on the back of Zen's head, giving his soft hair a few gentle rubs. That action startled Zen. It felt so delicate and caring. Slowly, Zen's gaze traveled upwards towards Jumin's, and he was astonished. Jumin's teeth were clamped down on his bottom lip, his breath was heavy, and his eyes were an endless pool of lust. The man was practically falling apart. Zen was making him feel this way.

This is what he needed. He needed to know that he had an effect on him. And here he was showing it. Zen would not allow himself to let an opportunity like this slip. He convinced himself that he could use this moment to get revenge for all the times Jumin teased him or attempted to use his money to bring Zen "happiness". This was his time!

Taking in a deep breath, he plunged his entire length deep into his throat, squeezing as hard as he could upon it. Jumin released a loud strangled groan, not prepared to feel such a warmth again. Zen twisted his head from side to side, trying to push his length further and further inside. Clenching his lips tightly around the flesh, he pulled his member out of his mouth, thinking of other ways to tease him. He slowly licked the thick vein lining the underside of his member, causing the veins to bulge further.

"H-Hyun…" Jumin called in a whisper, his fingers gripping onto Zen's hair. It drove him to work harder. His lips coiled around Jumin's testicles, sucking on the heavy sack as best as he could from his limited mobility. They were hot and pulsing within his mouth, a shiver of slight disgust running through his body. A lingering taste of salt hanged in his mouth.

" _Gross…_ " Zen slid his testicle out of his mouth with a loud pop, coughing roughly in hopes of getting rid of the taste. Teasing Jumin with a slow lick up the thick vein on his member, he sucked the tip back into his mouth. He moved his head back and forth as quickly as he could, his mouth like a vacuum. Jumin's body trembled in absolute delight from the tight sensation on his member. He could feel his senses dancing on the edge of ecstasy as Zen pushed him further to the edge. Soon enough, Jumin began to press his hips back and forth, plunging his length further down Zen's throat as he pleased himself. At first, he could hardly breathed and gagged quite loudly but his throat adjusted shortly after.

"Ahh...H-Hyun. S-Soon…" Jumin warned, clamping down on his bottom lip as his rough fingers dug deeply into the sides of Zen's head. Zen could feel an intense heat form in the pit of his stomach as he sucked as if his life depended on it.

"C-Cu-"

Jumin pressed his length to the back of Zen's throat as he sprayed his love deep inside. The hot liquid splashed into Zen's mouth for what seemed like eternity. Zen hardly recognized the fact that his own love had shot from his body, running down his legs, his member twitching like mad.

"Good kitten…" Jumin said in a weak tone, slowly sliding his limp member from Zen's lips. The scent of his love filled Zen's nose, his mind becoming fuzzy. He opened his mouth wide, displaying the thick love moving against his tongue. He waited patiently for him to tell him what to do with it. With a smirk, Jumin wiped the other male's bottom lip with his thumb before closing his mouth shut. Tilting his head back, Zen gulped down the hot liquid, his eyes rolling back as the taste lingered on his tongue. His cheeks were bright red from sheer desire. He was no longer afraid or determined to make Jumin weak, he only wished to pleased.

Zen let his mouth hang open, showing Jumin his good deed. He panted heavily, the smell of his love trickling into his nose and flooding his brain more.

"You've done an amazing job. But it looks like you need something more," the Executive Director teased, lifting his foot slightly to tickle Zen's hard member. A rousing moan pierced through his body as he felt the delicate touch on his sensitive member. Jumin crouched down low, gripping onto a tuff of Zen's hair to make him gaze into his cool eyes. "Would you like me to show you more?"

"Yes...Jumin."

 **t-t-t-t**

"Oh, you seem a bit more eager now...How cute," said Jumin as he watched Zen with hungry eyes. The pair had travelled off to the master bedroom. Down on the carpeted floors rested Zen. He was on his knees, his lips wrapped securely around Jumin's member as he helped him become aroused once again. Jumin had one hand covering the lower half of his face in order to hide his flushed features while the other hand held on tightly to his necktie, delighted with how much Zen had changed.

Zen seemed to be in his own universe. The snow white skin around his cheeks and ears were a bright red as he drowned further in pleasure. His head bobbed on Jumin's thick length repeatedly as if he were trying to milk him dry. It felt like a part of Zen was watching the other half in astonishment. He was willing to take his length to the hilt continuously. His body was tingling with heat and desire. God, he wanted more.

"Shut up…" Zen stated, licking his hard member like a lollipop once he took it out of his mouth.

"Ah, is my kitten trying to be mean? Because this down here is telling me that you want me to do something nice to you, Hyun," Jumin complemented, moving his hand from his face to pet the top of Zen's head as his toes tickled the tip of Zen's member. Zen released a strangled moan as he sucked Jumin's member with more vigor. He could feel the thick hot liquid leaking into his mouth as the spoiled trust fund kid began to dance on the edge. With a loud pop, Zen pulled his lips off his member, his tongue hanging from his mouth. The other male's eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to catch his breath, his body trembling. Zen smirked at the sight of him unraveling, wishing that he could take a picture of it.

"...You're very good at sucking me off, Hyun. You should be proud of your skill," he teased, a deep chuckled coming from his chest after his body had relaxed from the intense stimulation. "But now I want to show you mine." With a harsh tug, Jumin yanked Zen up onto the bed, their bodies pressed against one another. The white haired male's face heated up to a bright red from their closeness. His eyes quickly faltered away from the powerful gaze. "So shy. How adorable…" the man teased further, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's neck. Zen's body shivered from the tickle of heat that appeared on his skin. His body was in a constant state of confusion. One moment Jumin was rough and aggressive with him, those cold eyes piercing into this skin. However within a matter of moments, he was calm and gentle (almost as if the pair were lovers).

Jumin's lips continued to press gentle kisses all along Zen's neck. "W-What are you doing? Stop that…" Zen whined, his limbs trembling. He tried his best to squirm away from the sensation, not wanting to fall into this trap. "Making you feel good. You're behaving so well. I should reward you right?" he responded with a chuckle, rolling his body on top of the smaller male's.

"Heavy…" Zen whined, his legs lazily wrapping around his waist. "That's rude," Jumin said with a laugh, kissing Zen's lips softly. His head immediately lifted up, returning the kiss eagerly. Their tongues gently pressed over one another in a continuous loop. Jumin's hands slipped down the length of his body slowly, grasping firmly onto his narrow hips. With a slow pull on his lips, those cool eyes slithered down Zen's body. He lowered his head, taking the pink nipple into his mouth.

"Y-Yah!" Zen shouted in protest, his hands gripping onto Jumin's shoulders as he (attempted) to push him off. The Executive Director moved his tongue over the nipple, sampling the center before giving it a gentle bite. Zen's breath hitched, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip as a tight ball formed in his chest.

"Y-Ya-Aaah…" a gentle moan slipped from his lips. His hips bucked up as a heat burned in his lower abdomen. Jumin's lips formed tightly around his nipple as he sucked, nibbling hard to redden the skin. "W-Wait…" Zen whined as his body responded more and more to the stimulation. The other man's lips moved to the other nipple, rapidly licking at the center till it was nice and hard. The tip of Zen's member was barely able to graze against Jumin's shaft yet a fierce lightning ripped through him. He pressed his hips flush against Jumin's, grinding as hard as he could to relieve himself. "C-Cum…." he whined, his body clinging to Jumin as if he were going to fall. His moans became loud and obnoxious as he grinded harder and harder against him. Jumin did his part to continue the teasing of his nipples, watching him unravel. When Zen felt as if he were right on the edge, Jumin moved his hips away, gazing down at the twitching member of the man beneath him.

Drool dripped down from Zen's mouth as he tried to remember his own name, his eyes clouded with lust. Jumin was astonished to see him in such a state. He swiped his finger across his bottom lip, pressing a hard kiss against them. "You are growing a bit impatient aren't you? Who knew that your nipples were your weak point," the Executive teased with a chuckle, his fingers returning to the sensitive buds of his chest, giving them harsh squeezes that caused Zen to cry out.

"Such beautiful sounds. Almost more beautiful than Elizabeth the 3rd…" he compared, sucking harshly on Zen's nipples. Zen cried out once more, his fingers digging into Jumin's shoulders as he tried to mask his arousal with anger. "Don't compare me to your damn cat!" he shouted, his eyes clenching shut as his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. Distracting him as best as he could, Jumin's fingers slipped down the length of Zen's body, lightly pressing against his entrance. Zen gasped loudly, trying to wiggle his body away.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

His dark gaze pierced directly into Zen's eyes, frustrated by him. "What? You didn't think I was going to be the bottom, did you?" In one swift motion, Jumin roughly tied the end of the necktie to the bed, trapping Zen in a single position. "Stay. Put," he hissed, returning back to his previous actions. One hand pinched and rubbed the sensitive skin around his nipple while his lips tickled the other. His other hand returned to his entrance, pressing against the hole as if it were a button.

Zen's body squirmed and turned at all the sensations shooting through his body. The finger pressed against his entrance was rough and cold, causing the entrance to pucker. "A-Aah…" he quietly moaned. A thick trail of pre dripped down his member from the sensation. His entrance began to burn, the flesh inside tightening up. Suddenly, the finger slipped deep inside of him all the way to the hilt making Zen hiss. It had been such a long time since he had placed anything inside of there.

The finger slowly rotated inside of him before moving in and out of his body, attempting to get his entrance ready for the best part of the night. Zen released small gasps and moans from the sensation, his body heating up. His nipples hardened and trembled as he grew excited. It felt good-damn it, it felt amazing. But then Jumin laughed. Through half-lidded eyes, Zen lifted his head as best as he could to look at him. "W-What are you laughing at?" he asked.

Jumin lifted his head, gazing up at Zen with hungry eyes. "You're looser than I expected." That gaze caused a memory to dance around his mind that he wanted to hold back; this one embarrassing story that could possibly shatter his pride forever. Zen clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip, trying his best to hold back. However, once that second finger slipped inside, he lost absolute control.

"I-I fingered myself...o-once...while thinking of y-you," he whispered.

Silence.

Jumin's hand completely froze as he could only look at Zen, utterly shocked. His cheeks turned a light pink, flustered to hear him say such a thing. Zen's eyes were squeezed shut, utterly embarrassed.

"C-Come on. Move your hand or something…" he whined.

With one hand, Jumin pushed Zen's knees close to his chest with the fingers on the other spreading his entrance wide. He lowered his lips to the eager hole, slowly grazing the surface with his tongue. Zen cried out a strangled moan, his mind fuzzy and unable to even fathom escaping from this. He was trapped by desire-the desire to feel release. Zen could no longer put up any sort of fight. He no longer spit any sort of venom at the man who was now teasing and tasting his hole. All he wanted to do was feel pleasure now.

Jumin's tongue lapped at Zen's hole repeatedly, teasing the pink flesh over and over till it puckered with desire. The things he was going to do to him-the way he was going to pound harshly inside of the eager hole. His mind was like an unstoppable locomotive. The taste inside of the man below him was so sweet. It was like the forbidden fruit that he had watched saunter past him for years.

Jumin noticed the way Zen's eyes always overlooked him. He wanted to get closer yet he believed the actor to be utterly disgusted with him and his beliefs on money. However, Jumin would be the first to admit that he viewed Zen as a dear friend-hopefully more than a friend someday. He was always ready to catch him if he were to ever fall. Seeing him now, screaming and writhing from sheer of having his hole excavated by his tongue seemed like a dream. He had trapped the man he desired.

"M-More…" Zen whined, weakly pushing Jumin's tongue further into his hole by pressing on the back of his head with his thigh. "I need something...b-bigger…" he continued to moan, drooling dripping down the sides of his lips as the man drowned in the pleasure. Was he only this responsive due to the alcohol? Or was there something more?

Removing himself from within him, he gazed deeply into his eyes as his tongue slowly traveled across his lip. Zen's eyes faltered away, his arm raising up to shield his eyes away from him. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. The other man didn't respond as he continued to look at the piece of art before him. Hickies stained his pearl white skin, his nipples were hard and trembling, love stains lingered on his chest and thighs, and his hole eagerly remained open as it waited for his thick member. Jumin tore off his clothing, revealing his body to the other before he tore away the necktie that held Zen against the headboard. He positioned himself in front of his entrance, his member prodding against it. A very exhausted Zen lazily wrapped his arms and legs around him, his fingers running through the other's hair as he tried to catch his breath. Jumin turned his head towards him, kissing his cheek.

"Do you love me?"

"..." Zen's lips clamped up as he blushed more. "D-Don'task me that now. I'm just doing you a favor…"

That statement annoyed Jumin. He harshly pressed his lips against Zen's, biting and nibbling on them until they became raw.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" he asked again, placing emphasis on each word.

Zen refused to reply.

"Fine. I'll make you love me."

Jumin thrusted his member to the hilt inside of Zen, the walls inside clenching and coiling around his member like a vice. The man below him writhed as pleasure shot through his body like a bullet. Streams of love splattered onto his chest for the pleasure was simply too much. Zen was unable to breathe as he came down slowly from his high. The heat that surged through his entrance even made Jumin lightly groan in pleasure.

"Oh G-God…" Zen whispered, clamping down on his bottom lip as he covered his reddened face with his arms. Pulling out his member nearly all the way, the man slammed his member back inside repeatedly. The sound of their skin slapping together resonated loudly through the room along with Zen's cries of pleasure. Jumin spread his legs further apart in order for his member to plunge deeper inside. Zen clung onto him like a lifeline, his fingers tugging onto Jumin's hair as his body erupted with pleasure. He felt so thick inside of him and he was hitting so deep it made his breath hitch. The bed beneath them squeaked violently from how rough they were being. But Zen loved it. He wanted his body to be wrecked by the other man-He could happily admit that in his mind. Jumin was skilled with his hips, just like he had hoped. The way they slammed against him with a slight rotation, hitting every single one of his sensitive spots. The tip teased his prostate repeatedly. This sex was something he would never be able to forgot-a constant thing that he was going to need in his life.

Zen's lips kept calling out to God, praising and thanking him for this experience. (He was starting to sound like 707.) Suddenly, his face was pressed into the pillows after Jumin flipped him over. Yet the pounding never stopped. His rough fingers pressed into Zen's slender hips as he continued to please him. Zen turned his head to breathe, reaching back to hold onto one of Jumin's hands as he told him to keep going. That caused him to smirk. He took the opportunity to interlock their fingers as he slowed his pace, his member flooding nice and deep inside with a slow movement of his hips. Each pace that Jumin showed Zen was perfect. Fast, hard, slow, gentle-they were all perfect to him. His mind was clouded with desire, unable to think. Their interconnected hands made this turn from sex into love. Each one of his fingers tingled from having contact with Jumin's. He couldn't help the urge to look at him so he decided not to fight it.

Zen used the headboard to lift himself up, turning his torso to see the state that he was in. His toned body was dripping sweat and his cheeks flushed as he gasped for air. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration. "Jumin…" he quietly called. "Kiss me..," he begged. Jumin's eyes opened before he did just that, this one being gentle and caring. "Get on top of me," he whispered, continuing to steal sweet kisses as he fell back onto the bed. Zen laid on top of him, interlocking their hands once again. He flicked his head back to cause his hair to fall behind him as he positioned himself above his member, slipping the hot member into his body with a loud cry. The other hissed in delight to be inside once again.

"S-Shit...I didn't think this through," he said with a weak chuckle as his body trembled. "I can't move…It feels too good." Zen collapsed his body against Jumin's, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You've finally decided to be honest, have you?" he teased, grabbing hold of his hips as he gently thrusted. Zen lightly whimpered from the sensation, breathing heavily into Jumin's ear.

Bliss would be a good word to describe this new atmosphere. Zen could feel their hearts intertwining with one another, beating in a perfect rhythm.

Jumin was holding him so tenderly like a lover would-petting his hair and planting soft pecks on his shoulder. He felt like this was something he could get used to. Or possibly this was something he had craved for a long time. A gentle touch and someone to fall back on. His family convinced him that he was ugly-that he was a problematic child. His own brother who had protected him for so long saw him as a fool for following a "stupid" dream. Zen realized that...he had been alone for a long time. Earlier when he was sitting in his home drinking his beer, he wasn't feeling boredom-it was loneliness. And this man tore him away from that.

Suddenly, tears began to fall down Zen's face as he clutched onto the other for dear life. Jumin was confused, simply hugging his waist to comfort him as he increased his pace.

"-you…"

His ears perked up once he heard his subtle voice tickle them. "Hmm?" he called out to him. Zen's moans became louder as he felt the deep penetration rummaging through him, his hips working in perfect rhythm to meet his thrusts. He felt like he couldn't breathe. From the sex, from his mind, from his feelings-all of these things rattling through his core. Zen's body snapped up, his hair fanning out in a sea of silver and white as he rode his member harshly. Once again, the rhythmic creaking of the bed rang throughout the room. His hands clutched one of his aroused buds as he drowned in pleasure. His lips were suddenly unable to form words as his tongue hanged from his mouth like a rabid animal. Jumin was unable to react properly from the shots of pleasure that rang through his member as he watched the other male bounce along his length. All he could manage was gripping firmly at the sheets and hissing through his teeth.

Zen plunged his length deep inside, his body trembling as he made slow rolls with his hips to rummage against his prostate. He raised a clenched fist to his forehead, pressing it against it as the tears continued to fall down his face. "God damn it, I love you. I love you," he sobbed. The other man was unable to react to the tears, his mind experiencing a contradiction between the pleasure and the ping ripping through his heart.

"Please...I love you. Please...just fuck me…"

No words were spoken as Jumin lifted himself up, clasping the other male against his chest as he pounded inside of him. Zen allowed himself to be held, gasping and screaming in pleasure as his body tingled with love. The sex felt more magical once he spoke his true feelings. He could feel every push and twist inside of his body. His heart thumped with each heavy breath that Jumin drew. This was almost too much.

Their bodies mixed together in perfect harmony as they pleased one another for hours. Jumin's thrusts alternated between hard & fast and gentle & deep, both which pulled screams from Zen. They were currently locked in one another's embrace, sweat slipping down their bodies as they pleasured each other further and further. The early rays of the morning sun cracked through the darkened sky-which hardly meant anything to the pair. Jumin held Zen's legs in his arms, thrusting as roughly as he could as he peppered sweet kisses along the delicate limbs. All Zen could do was grip the pillows and scream.

He was sure that his neighbors could hear every single sound that came from his mouth. The scandalous headlines that would fill his inbox later that day would be never ending. His producers would scold him, attempting to find out who this mystery woman was. But it was no woman, it was a man-a beautiful man that he had been trying so hard to ignore. Zen's toes curled as the other man hit his prostate viciously. The night table beside the bed subtly trembled as Jumin's phone began to vibrate. His eyes travelled over to it and saw the name on the screen. I was Jaehee, possibly asking him to come collect his pet.

"D-Don't answer it...I-I'm close...Keep going," a weak Zen begged, his eyes barely able to keep open as his body continued to be at the mercy of his aggressive thrusts. Jumin's lust-filled eyes slowly opened, giving him a faint nod as he repositioned himself. Zen's legs rested on his shoulders as he settled between his legs, his eyes locked on his.

"Promise me that you won't run away from me anymore…" Jumin asked, clasping his cheeks between his hand, being as gentle as possible. Zen shook his head, smiling weakly. "I'm not going anywhere…"

And with that, he closed his eyes, awaiting a kiss. Wrapping their limbs around one another, they shared a tender kiss as Jumin's hips became lost in an uneven rhythm. Their tongues intertwined with one another, Zen's fingers digging their way into his hair as the kiss became more passionate. The lower half of his body was on fire, clenching around Jumin's length as he felt his climax quickly approaching. Moans filled the room as the bed rattled from the force of their rough love-making.

Jumin moved himself away, spreading Zen's legs as wide as they would go. Being so exposed made Zen's face turn a brighter shade of red, trying his best to cover up. "Y-Yah!" he shouted.

Jumin licked his lips slowly, an evil look on his face. "Just to make sure that you can't run away, I might as well make sure you can't walk."

"Wha-?"

He slammed his member deep into his entrance repeatedly, the headboard banging roughly against the wall as Zen gripped the pillows behind his head. It was possibly the best sensation he had ever felt in his life. Loud, dramatic moans shout out of his body as the tip of his member shocked his body repeatedly.

"C-Cum...Cummin-"

His love splattered out, decorating his chest and chin with trails of white. Yet, Jumin's thrusts continued, forcing more cries to spill from his lips. The sensitivity rippling through his body made every thrust more powerful. His entrance clenched tightly on Jumin, drawing a deep groan out of him. He tossed his sweaty head back, pressing his hips firmly against Zen's as he filled him with his love. Zen cried out in ecstasy as the hot liquid entered his body. His back arched as his body trembled, those ruby red eyes rolled back as he rode out the intensity of his high. Jumin's teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he rolled his hips gently, spilling his love inside till he felt empty. His now limp member slipped out of his entrance, a trail of his thick love slowly flowing out.

Quivering breaths came from Zen's lips as drool trickled down his chin. His mind had definitely just been thrown into a dramatic loop. It was so hot inside of him, a sensation that he had honestly never felt before. There was a lingering sensation of want as his entrance was no longer filled to the brim. His entrance gaped open, the inner walls trembling. The last thing he remembered was Jumin Han gazing into his eyes, panting to catch his breath. He slowly crawled up to his face and kissed his lips. And with that, he fell asleep.


End file.
